Kappa Daria
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: Daria and company head to Japan to help out with the Lilly Mu show. Daria/Kappa Mikey
1. Chapter 1

Kappa Daria

By

Patrick Moore

It was Bad Movie Night at Daria's house, with Daria Morgendoffer and Jane Lane watching Dragonball Evolution on a bootlegged DVD. The two teenage girls looked at each other and groaned at the TV screen.

"Damn bad live action movies based on popular cartoon shows," said Jane.

"It could be worse, I'd still have that nail in my eye from that Drawn Together episode I was on," replied Daria. "Comedy Central hasn't paid me yet for that cameo."

"Want to watch Spongebob?" Jane asked, as Daria sighed.

As Jane was about to change the channel with a remote, Daria's Aunt Amy entered with a DVD in her hand.

"How's the bad movie going?" Amy smirked at the girls.

"If only Joel and the Bots were here to save us from this disaster," replied Daria.

"I got something that could cheer you guys up," said Amy, as she put the DVD into the player.

"What movie is this?" Daria asked Amy.

"It's an episode of a Japanese TV show called Lilly Mu," replied Amy. "They got an American to play the lead hero."

"I've heard about this show from the internet," said Jane. "All they do is fight the same villain over and over again each week."

"So, it's like Batman fighting the Joker every week, until it's get lame," said Daria.

"Like eating lasagna for dinner everyday," smirked Jane to Daria, who gave Jane an angered look. "Kidding."

"I know it's kind of lame, but I sent a e-mail to Lilly Mu Studios about having more villains to the show to get better ratings," said Amy.

"I hope you're right, Aunt Amy," said Daria.

Meanwhile in Japan, Ozu, head of Lilly Mu Studios, is in his office looking though his e-mails on his computer, when he spots Amy's letter. He clicks on it, as it reads:

Dear Ozu,

My name is Amy Barksdale, and my niece likes anime. I've been watching the Lilly Mu show with one complaint, you have the heroes fight the same villain every week. Why not add some new villains to keep the show more interesting? Please e-mail me back with your response.

Thank you,

Amy Barksdale

"Gonard is the favorite villain on the show," said Ozu to himself.

"And he's also the coolest," replied Yes Man from out of nowhere.

"Maybe this Amy Barksdale has a point," said Ozu. "Gonard may be an idiot actor, but he is kind of boring in the ratings."

"But everyone loves Gonard," said Yes Man.

"Yes Man, get the cast of Lilly Mu to come to my office, it time for a meeting," ordered Ozu. "And, Yes Man."

"Yes, Ozu?" Yes Man asked.

"NEXT TIME I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE, KNOCK!" Ozu shouted, as Yes Man left to get the Lilly Mu cast.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

On the set of the Lilly Mu Show, the cast is getting ready to work on next week's show, as Mikey Simon, Lilly, Mitsuki, and Gonard are reading their scripts.

"I can't believe this, Guano," Lilly spoke to a small purple creature with a light blue gem on it's stomach. "Didn't we do this scene last season?"

"I'm out of ideas here," said Guano. "Deal with it."

"What's wrong, little buddy?" Gonard asked Guano.

"It's Ozu, he's been bugging me to do this crossover show with another series," replied Guano.

"Like the Simpsons/Critic crossover they had years back," said Mikey, as everyone else had blank looks to their faces. "You guys never heard of that crossover?"

"It never made it to Japan," said Mitsuki. "The Simpsons is a banned show here, like Star Trek."

"Star Trek is banned here?!" Gonard was shocked at this, as he hid his Capt. Picard and Mr. Spock action figures in his mouth for safe keeping.

"Look, guys, maybe a crossover show would boost our ratings a bit," said Mikey.

"A bit?!" Lilly frowned at this. "You spaz, we haven't been big in the ratings, since that new show came to view."

"What new show?" Mikey asked.

"That Avatar show Nickelodeon has been airing is killing us in the ratings," said Mitsuki.

"That's why I've been getting writer's block from it killing us," said Guano. "I need time to think." Then, he walks off.

Just then, Yes Man enters. "Lilly Mu cast, Ozu wants you in his office right now!" And he too walks off.

"I hope we didn't do anything wrong with the show this week," said Mikey, as he and the others went to Ozu's office.

Minutes later, the gang appeared to Ozu, as he began to speak. "I just got a letter…"

"You just got a letter. You just got a letter," Gonard interrupted Ozu by singing the song from Blue's Clues.

"SILENCE!" Ozu shouted to Gonard. "As I was saying, I just got a letter from America saying that we need to have new villains on the show that Gonard."

"People love Gonard," said Mikey. "Just look at him."

Ozu looks at Gonard, who is playing with his Pokemon stuffed Pikachu. Ozu just sighed.

"Maybe it is time for some changes to the show," began Ozu.

"About time," said Lilly, as she looked at Mikey with an evil look to her face. "Let's get rid of Mikey."

"No," replied Ozu. "Mikey stays. I've decided to invite the American here to Japan to help Guano out. Maybe we can make Lilly Mu better than ever."

"And even get an Emmy!" Yes Man appeared out of nowhere again, as Ozu whacked him with his hand.

To Be Continued…


End file.
